


Mile High

by elementarymydearcuddy (veepthroat)



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Hate Fuck, Mile High Club, PWP, Smut, i dont know what this is, lowkey attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veepthroat/pseuds/elementarymydearcuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Mr. Vice President…” She purred as she sat on the armrest of his chair, draping an arm around the back of it. “How would you feel...about joining the Mile High Club?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like you to all know that as I wrote this, I was eating a lunchables, because I am a child. 
> 
> Be gentle with me, this is the first time in almost two years where I've posted some writing anywhere, and the first time I've ever attempted to write for Veep. (I'm making a grave error in entering the fic world of this fandom. There's some weird shit on here!!!!)
> 
> Obviously, the idea for this came after you know, they finally fucked on the show, after we'd given up hope on it ever happening...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, I guess.

He was sitting across from her in a meeting - she had planned it this way, purposely opting to not sit at her position at the head of the table and leaving it - and she’s running her foot up his leg, in attempt to get a rouse out of him. Tom shifted his attention away from Kent for a split second, locked eyes with her. She smirked to herself before pushing her foot into his crotch, watching as he shifted in his seat, bringing himself closer to the table.

Not a single soul in the room is aware that they’re sleeping together - it’s nothing serious, just the occasional hate fuck here and there. They've been using the guise of having private meetings to discuss Tom’s position of “Economy Czar” but the frequency of the meetings have started to make Selina’s staff a little suspicious and she’s aware of it. They’ve got a little bet between themselves on who will approach her first. Tom’s bet is on Gary. She’s betting on Amy.

She knew Gary, her naive, little Gary was the first one beginning to suspect something, but she knew he wasn’t going to bring up his suspicions to any other member of her team. He was loyal to her and only her.

Amy on the other hand, she was sure was one-hundred percent aware that the meetings aren't really meetings. In retrospect, Selina had Amy to thank for the most exhilarating sex she’s had in ages - Amy was the one to push her to ask Tom to be her running mate.

“Ma’am?”

She shifted her attention from toying with Tom to Kent, who was clearly irate with her in the present moment.

“Did you catch any of that?” He asked, the annoyance thick in his tone.

“No, I didn't, and you better watch your tone of voice. Remember who you're talking to, I'm the fucking President.”

“Air Force One is scheduled to leave for Alaska in two hours, we need to know who has clearance to fly with you.”

“Who cares?” She responded, rolling her eyes. It was a stupid question. Her entire staff was cleared to fly on AF1 for campaign purpose.

“Madam President.”

She rolled her eyes again.

“Gary, obviously. Ben, Amy, Mike...and Tom. You, Dan, Jonah, and what's his face can fuck off and fly separately.”

She did it to spite Kent, for even bothering with the question in the first place. Besides, the last thing she wanted was to spend ten hours on a plane with Jonah. 

“Oh come on, I’m Tom’s right hand man. I should be on whatever plane he’s on. ” Dan argued from beside Kent and Selina turned to watch Amy and Gary high five one another in victory.

“Gary’s enough for the both of us.” Selina snapped. “Anyway, don’t you want to spend some time with your boyfriend?”

“Fuck me.” Dan groaned as he threw his hands up in defeat.

“Sucks to suck!” Amy proclaimed. “You should be glad you’re still a part of this anyway.” She paused before turning to Selina. “Ma’am, are we free to go or do we need to discuss anything else?”

“Get the fuck out of my face, all of you...Except for you, Tom. I’d like to have a word with you.”

“No problem, Madam President.”

They watched everyone exit the room, except for Gary who assumed he was welcome to hear the conversation that was about to ensue. That was the thing with Gary, she always needed to inform him that his presence was no longer needed.

“Gary, close the door behind you.”

That’s all it took for him to know he was dismissed.

Selina stood once she heard the door click shut, walking over to where Tom was seated.

“So, Mr. Vice President…” She purred as she sat on the armrest of his chair, draping an arm around the back of it. “How would you feel...about joining the Mile High Club?”

“Ma’am, I would be delighted, but...I’d much rather expedite the process…” Tom responded, as he slid his hand up her skirt.

“There is nothing I would love more than for you to bend me over this table, right here, right now but the novelty of fucking on office furniture is starting to wear off.” Selina replied, grabbing his hand and placing it back in his lap.

“Understood.”

“I knew you would.”

She stood and made her way to exit, knowing his eyes were on her ass as she left the room.

 

**

There was turbulence.

A lot of it.

So much so that Selina was having trouble keeping her cool. She was gripping her armrests so tightly her knuckles were white. In front of her, Gary was having a full blown panic attack, which did nothing to make her feel any better. Amy on the other hand was nonchalantly scrolling through the news on her ipad, earphones in, ignoring Gary’s meltdown. Selina could tell she was listening to Hamilton from the speed her mouth was moving at as she mouthed the words.

Mike was sitting alone and was fast asleep, his mouth wide open. 

Selina was beginning to get irritated at the fact that no one else seems as internally anxious as she does. She didn’t count Gary, seeing as the slightest incident would send him into a panic. 

The cabin shook and she clenched her teeth as she gripped the armrests harder.

She felt a hand against her own.

Tom.

She found it odd how she was suddenly beginning to feel a little calmer.

Was she this deprived of physical contact?

“Gary’s allowed to have a meltdown. You on the other hand, are the leader of the free world and if you have a meltdown, they’ll use it as excuse as to why women shouldn’t be President.” He said softly as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her palm.

“Thank you, Tom.” She responded looking down at their hands.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Gary exclaimed and Selina pulled her hand out from beneath Tom’s. “WE’RE GOING TO DIE!!!”

“The only who’s going to die here is you,when I shove that paper bag over your head if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Amy yelled, rolling her eyes as she stood. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be sitting in the meeting room. Bye.”

Tom chuckled as they watched her leave.

“Your staff is made up of children.”

“I am aware. I am completely, one-hundred percent aware.”

“Should we get the doctor for Gary?”

Selina contemplated it for a second, raising an eyebrow as Gary hyperventilated into a paper bag.

“He’s a big boy. He’ll be ok.”

There was a loud snore from Mike, almost as though he was reminding them of his presence.

She laughed.

***  
It was a quarter after one when she heard the knock at the door of her suite. She felt the excitement stir in the pit of her stomach as she stood to open the door.

He’s in a faded Yankees tee and pajama bottoms. She’s never seen him in something so casual and the second he closes the door behind him, he’s already pulling her towards him, his mouth on her neck, his hands against her ass.

“I’ve been waiting all night for this, you fucking tease.” He growled against her neck and she let out a soft moan of approval.

“I’m the tease? What was that shit earlier with the hand holding. You know I’m so deprived of physical human contact that the slightest touch makes me horny. Why do you think I’m constantly telling Gary to NOT touch me?”

“Selina, please dont ever mention Gary’s name in the midst of foreplay.”

Before she could respond he’s wrapped his arms around her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the king sized bed in the center of the suite.

He dropped her in the middle of the bed and she pulled him by the neck of his shirt towards her, their mouths meeting. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth and he groaned, grinding his hips against hers. She ran her hands along his sides before gripping the ends of his tee. Before she was even capable of attempting to get his shirt off, he was already ripping it off and throwing it on the floor.

She feels a shiver run down her spine as his hands push the fabric of her nightgown away from her stomach.

“A little disappointed there’s no silk panties for me to tear off with my teeth tonight.”  
His mouth is against her flesh and his tongue is sucking at her skin. He’s learned where he can leave hickies, after accidentally leaving one on her lower jaw a week prior.

“Easy access tonight, pal.”

The coolness of his tongue against her nipple caused her to moan loudly. She felt his bulge against her thigh and she reached her free hand between their bodies, palming him through the fabric of his bottoms.

She coyly slipped her nimble fingers into his pants, a feeling of excitement rising in her as she thumbed the tip of his cock. Unlike him, she was elated that he wasn’t wearing boxers - one less obstacle of clothing to remove. His breath sharpened, and the next thing she knew he was pulling away from her completely, his hands on her hips and he’s burying his face between her legs.

“Oh, fuck me.” She whimpered as he ran his tongue against her clit as she spread her legs wider. He took one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder as his other hand kept her pinned down to the mattress.

She brought a hand to his head, keeping him there between her legs as she arched her back, letting out a moan so loud she surprised herself. She dug the heel of her foot into his shoulder, as the tip of his tongue circled her clit. 

“Stop.” Selina whined, only to have him do so and look up at her with a brow raised. “I’m all for coming multiple times, but if I’m not fucking you in the next five minutes, I’m going to explode.” 

In one swift movement he had flipped her on top of him. She pushed herself up, her hands on his chest as she straddled him, rubbing her ass against the tent in his pants.   
She pulled off her nightgown and tossed it aside before bringing her hands to the band of his bottoms and releasing his cock. She wrapped her hand around him for a moment before running her tongue against the length of his shaft and pulling away the second she heard him groan in approval.

“Oh, you think that feels good? I know something that’ll feel better for both of us.” She purred, the lust in her tone layered on thick before guiding him into her. She slid down his cock and paused for a second, biting her lip as she adjusted to his girth. 

In the last five years she’s had sex with five men and Tom’s cock was the largest by far.

It made her mad that he’d deprived her of it the night of the green shoes. 

Tom’s hands moved to her ass and he gave it as squeeze bucked his hips upwards causing her to shudder in response before doing it again, causing her to moan in pleasure. He sat up against the headboard of the bed, bringing his mouth to her breasts and Selina could swear she would soon be able to see stars.

They picked up a quick rhythm, each of his upward thrusts causing her to emit a whimper of approval. 

“You’re vocal tonight.” 

“You’re fucking me better tonight than you have on any other night. Is there a problem?” 

She was panting now, feeling the heat rise to her face as her heart rate increased.

“Actually, you’re doing most of the fucking right now.” He responded before flipping her onto her back so that he was above her . “Now, I can fuck you better than any other night.”

His mouth is on hers and he’s ravenous as his teeth pull at her lower lip and it excites her.   
The prospect of getting caught with Tom is what makes the sex a thousand times more exhilarating, more exciting. Both of their reputations and careers are at stake,everything they’ve both worked their entire lives for would be taken from them if anyone were to ever find out.

Selina dragged her nails against his back as he thrust into her, hard, causing her to arch towards him, moaning into his mouth. He slid a hand between their bodies and she gasped when his fingers started circling her clit.

“Fuck me harder. Make me cum, Tom.” She murmured against his mouth.

“Ask nicely.” 

“Fuck you.” She growled, digging her nails into his skin. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her, increasing the pace and force of his thrusts. 

“Oh my fucking god.” She panted as she felt her body begin to tense.

“Fuck, Selina.” Tom groaned as he released her hands and grabbed her hips so that she was pressed against him as he thrusted into her.

One final thrust was all it took to send her over the edge and before she could stop herself she was moaning his name, begging him to fuck her harder in between whimpers of pleasure. 

**  
They were laying side by side beneath the covers, Selina propped up on her elbows looking over at him.

They’re both speechless.   
They’d never had sex in the bedroom setting until now,and neither one was sure of the protocol to follow post coitus. Should he go back to the guest rooms? Should she let him stay a little longer?

“I’m gonna go wash off. You have one of three options. Join me, stay here, or go back to your room.” She instructed, pulling the covers aside and standing from the bed. She hopes whoever is in charge of turning the room later on doesn’t mind the dirty sheets.

She felt a hand against her ass and she knew she had an answer. 

“Ready for round 2?”


End file.
